Rosas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Amigo Secreto para Cellysan... um DitexMM pósHades.


**Disclaimer:**

**-Saint Seiya não me pertence, ainda bem, ou seria Saint Gold Yaoi.**

**Fic de amigo secreto para Celly-san, e é meu primeiro MdM&Dite... **

_Celly-san, espero que goste._

_E espero que este presente seja uma abertura para que possamos conversar e nos conhecer mais nesse mundo estranho que é nosso MRS._

_Foi um prazer te escrever essa fic, bom presente!_

_Tsuki_

* * *

Rosas

Desviou os olhos do espelho, deixando o cabelo cair sobre seu rosto.

Aquele não era ele.

Não o lindo e jovem Afrodite de Peixes, senhor de todo e qualquer coração que almejasse. Ele não era aquilo ali, um bicho fraco e escondido nos lençóis, com as cobertas escondendo o corpo do largo espelho postado ao lado da cama.

-Saia daqui, sua coisa feia.

Mas a imagem não se foi.

E Dite sabia que não adiantava gritar, espernear nem passar seus crimes milagrosos. Nada tirava aquele peso debaixo dos olhos, aqueles noites sem dormir estampadas em seu rosto.

Por quê?

Estava vivo, pelos Deuses! Como podia estar infeliz com aquilo?

Havia ido ao Inferno e voltado e...

_-Nós vamos sair, daqui, florzinha. Eu prometo._

_-Não seja insano, Máscara da Morte. Nós merecemos estar nesse inferno... e vamos apodrecer aqui._

_Ele riu. Riu como Afrodite jamais havia visto o cavaleiro rir em vida._

_-Rosas precisam de sol, não é o que você me dizia todos os dias? Eu vou te arrancar daqui, rosinha. Se Athena vencer, teremos um julgamento, e eu te ponho pra fora daqui..._

_-Por quê?_

_Máscara tocou o rosto do cavaleiro com as duas mãos, e sorriu mais uma vez:_

_-Você é como as suas rosas, Dite. Você não pode se esquecer disso! Não pode!_

_Dite jurou que nunca ia esquecer, e então os portões se abriram e juntos eles voltaram como sombras de Hades, para atacar seus próprios amigos e sua própria deusa... e..._

Depois nada.

Athena venceu, e com sua piedade trouxe todos os cavaleiros de volta à vida, menos Dokho e Shion, a quem o tempo não podia ser vencido e foram levados aos Campos Elíseos, onde descansam os grandes heróis.

Pouco havia mudado.

Mu como Mestre, Seiya e Shiryu como Cavaleiros de Ouro, Athena em seu trono, o mundo numa paz infinita e chata... e ele ali, chorando às bicas como uma criança.

Porque _ele_ não lhe deu atenção.

Porque _ele_ não lhe mandou flores, não enviou um cartão, não o chamou pra dormir.

Afrodite sentou-se na cama, olhando a penumbra em seus lençóis.

Por que diabos ele era isso? Tão fraco? Tão... se fosse mais homem, mais decidido, mais forte, mandava aquele canceriano de volta pro inferno e ia viver sua vida nova...

Mas não ia.

Não mandava, não gritava, não xingava aquele homem.

Estar apaixonado podia ser um pouco menos humilhante, por favor?

Jogou-se de volta à cama, cansado. Os olhos abertos e parados no espelho. Estava horrível, desgrenhado. O antigo amante de todas as bocas da Grécia era agora um reles mortal jogado na cama, numa doença patética e de novela mexicana chamada amor.

Aquilo estava o torturando... Afrodite era um deus da beleza e da morte, não um bebê chorão!

Mas não sabia como agir, simplesmente não sabia. Era o rei da corte em homens e mulheres, como só ele sabia jogar charme, se insinuar nos olhares, usar as roupas certas para cada momento, como sabia dançar os quadris para perto de cada vítima...

Menos com _ele_.

O que foi que fizera mesmo, quando se viram? Além de entrar em pânico? Dite riu, o que logo o levou a um breve acesso de tosse. Sentou-se novamente, respirando fundo e se lembrando.

Primeiro era pelos corredores dos templos, nas escadas do Santuário. Eles passavam um pelo outro e Dite engolia a seco todo seu refrão ensaiado. Máscara sorria, acenava e partia.

Aquilo não era o bastante.

Como era deu seu feitio, Dite forjara um plano perfeito para a festa de posse de Mu como novo Mestre. Colocou seu melhor blazer, uma camisa azul-clara jogada sobre a calça escura, num perfeito Don Juan elegante mas peralta. Esperou que Máscara se afastasse dos outros em busca de sua bebida e avançou em sua direção, o andar leve como pluma.

Então tudo deu errado.

Máscara se virou antes do tempo, com aquele sorriso quente dizendo "Estava todo mundo procurando você, florzinha." Foi ouvir aquele apelido petulante e tudo desabou, as pernas tremendo e a boca aberta, sem som. O olhar penetrante do cavaleiro lhe cobria de perguntas e ele estático, sentindo as faces corando pela primeira vez. Foi questão de tempo, o riso do outro esmaeceu, um silêncio estranho ficou entre eles, os corpos parados e quietos demais... Kamus chamou pelos dois, e pronto. Acabou.

Estava desfeito o que nunca havia se feito.

Dite nem ficou pro fim da festa. Com que cara ficaria? Ele podia ser também rei de sair de saias justas, mas não naquela noite. Ele tinha perdido sua Majestade.

Agora era aquilo, aquela cara amassada todas as manhãs.

_-Você é como as suas rosas, Dite. Você não pode se esquecer disso! Não pode!_

Mas tinha se esquecido. Não era mais Afrodite, o Belo. Afrodite, o deus das paixões que criava em homens e mulheres, bastando olhar para eles.

Era só Dite, a florzinha apaixonada pelo caranguejo turrão.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos. Os poucos raios de sol da manhã invadiam seu quarto, a custo pelas frestas pequenas da janela.

Levantou, sem muito agrado nisso, e lavou o rosto.

Estava tão feio.

_-Você é como as suas rosas, Dite._

Suas rosas deviam ter tanta vergonha dele agora... não devia ser assim...

Vestiu uma bata leve e simples, com uma calça capri de jeans. Olhou-se no espelho, enquanto estava desmanchando os nós dos cabelos. Feio, ainda pensou, antes de sair.

As flores continuavam imponentes, apesar do jardineiro triste.

Olhou para elas um instante mais e largou sua caixa de jardinagem no chão. Aquilo não era vida. Aquilo não era ele. Ia dar um jeito nisso, ia fazer alguma coisa.

Sem pensar mais, correu para casa de Câncer.

_-Rosas precisam de sol, não é o que você me dizia todos os dias?_

Máscara olhou espantado para o cavaleiro ofegante em sua porta, um pouco despenteado e de pés descalços.

Lindo.

-Você... você... – Afrodite começou, sem saber por onde prosseguir, mas as palavras sequer saíam inteiras de sua boca.

Sentiu-se paralisar de novo. Sentia o quão ridículo estava naquela cena, mas não conseguia se mexer. O que tinha que dizer para dar certo?

Máscara sorria, confuso, sentado no chão em volta de sua casa, mexendo na terra, todo sujo... Dite finalmente piscou duas vezes, até dizer, irritado:

-O que você está fazendo, Máscara?!

O outro pigarreou, virando o rosto, fingindo mexer em uma caixa de ferro ao seu lado.

-Jardinagem. Sabe, depois de tudo que passamos... é uma terapia, quer dizer... disseram que...

-Não, não, você está usando terra seca demais pra essa flor...

Dite piscou uma terceira vez, percebendo que já estava sentado ao lado de Câncer, falando sem parar sobre suas bobagens florais.

Podia ser menos tolo, só uma vez?

-Desculpe, eu não devia me...

-Dite.

Máscara segurou as mãos do cavaleiro, olhando para o vaso coberto de terra e buracos.

Afrodite tremeu com o toque, se virando com atenção para Máscara. Ele parecia tão longe... tão sério.

De repente o cavaleiro riu, tímido, se virando para Afrodite.

-Eu não sei cuidar de rosas.

Dite arregalou os olhos, pensando no que dizer.

Desistiu, beijando Máscara, desajeitado com a boca sobre a outra, numa leve pressão. Sentia-se tímido, delicado, impotente pela primeira vez.

Patético, talvez, mas longe de ser ruim.

Afastou-se do canceriano, que ainda estava de olhos fechados.

Dite sorriu, com o ruído despertando o outro. Ambos se viraram para aquele vaso sujo de terra e cheio de buracos, uma tentativa de planta num estado lastimável.

E tão bonito.

Peixes segurou as mãos de Máscara e sorriu, animado.

-Vamos dar um jeito.

**Owari**


End file.
